Along with development of networks, service requirements keep increasing and service requirement types also keep increasing. In an existing network standard communication protocol, beams with a unified numerology are adopted for data transmission between a network device and a terminal device. For example, the communication protocol specifies a numerology in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system as follows. A radio frame is 10 ms, a radio frame includes 10 subframes, a subframe includes two time slots, a time slot includes 7 symbols, 12 continuous subcarriers in frequency domain and a time slot in time domain form a Resource Block (RB), a spacing between every two subcarriers is 15 k, a subcarrier in frequency domain and a symbol in time domain are called as a Resource Element (RE) and the like. Along with service diversification, adoption of beams with a specific numerology for data transmission may limit transmission of data of different types.